Media devices such as audio/video receivers are often connected to separate speaker arrangements. Media devices may include components to process audio/video and an amplifier to drive speakers. When pairing speakers to a media device, users are often not limited to a particular speaker manufacturer and may choose speakers from a selection of varying quality and characteristics. Speakers, however, may differ greatly in terms of their capabilities. In addition, manufacturers often describe characteristics of speakers in different terms. For example, some manufacturers describe power handling capabilities in terms of continuous power (“RMS”), whereas other manufacturers describe peak power capabilities. This may be problematic, if for instance, a user unknowingly selects an inappropriate speaker for a particular media device. Inappropriate speakers may result in poor audio performance, and worse, may permanently damage the speaker. For example, in cases where the media device is too powerful, the speakers may be damaged. Similarly, if the media device is underpowered, a user may be forced to increase the volume to a point that results in distortion or “clipping.”